


Gomez and Morticia Are Split Apart

by blueberrymoonrise



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Nonverbal Character, Nonverbal Communication, Parental Anxceit, but lowkey, im never finishing this probably but it can more or less be read as a stand-alone so f that, its not really obvious though, momceit, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrymoonrise/pseuds/blueberrymoonrise
Summary: Virgil goes to deceit’s room for unspecified reasons, and finds deceit in tears.I’m lazy and I’m not adding onto this probably so
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Gomez and Morticia Are Split Apart

“Stop, Remus. Please. Not today.” His voice was hoarse, likely from crying, and he sat alone in the dark, kneeling on the floor and facing away from the door and towards a coffee table. Virgil could see scattered pieces of his... his childhood over it, could just barely make out Janus’s grip on his spider stuffed animal he’d carried when he’d first come to be in a loose but firm grip, gently brushing his thumb over the worn fabric. 

“I-“ “Remus,” he spat out in a cracking voice, “not today.” His voice rose and fell whenever it went from loud to quiet, and he began to shake. “Stop... back tomorrow... today.” As he said today, Virgil could faintly see him sign “no,” obviously to save his voice more strain or to prevent a fresh bout of tears.

Virgil looked over his hunched form, his grip on the spider growing slightly tighter as he leaned forwards, as though to protect the table’s contents. As his eyes adjusted, he could faintly make out the pictures laid across it, and his old jacket, the one deceit had hand-stitched weights into to help his anxiety. It was slowly easing its way off one side, the weights pulling it to the floor. 

Janus began to shake, slowly releasing the spider in order to sign, not that Virgil could see most of his movements.

Virgil took a step closer. 

Janus let out a strangled sigh-more of a whine-and slumped across the table. Slowly, he turned around, tears still glowing in his eyes, and he rapidly signed towards Virgil, to the point he could only keep up with the words _there, out, go, bye_ , and _bitch_. 

His signing and his distraught tears are what broke Virgil from his trance. He turned to the door and began to walk out, but stopped to turn around at the doorway. Janus had turned back around, now full-force sobbing but silently, still, and had clutched onto the spider again, holding it close to the scaled side of his face. 

He spoke softly, so softly he was sure deceit wouldn’t hear him. “Let me know if Gomez needs any stitches, Momma.” 

He quickly and quietly closed the door behind him and began his walk back to the light side. 

And Janus stared at the door in shock as he realised that maybe that _wasn’t_ Remus.


End file.
